Unpsoken Feelings: Rin X Sesshomaru
by Sanctifier
Summary: Years passed by and Inuyasha together with his friends are living in peace. They have settled down the path of family life. Rin, the youngest has grown into a fine lady. Sesshomaru still visits her and gives her gifts but eveything changed when Rin realized her true feelings for Sesshomaru now that he's seeing demon ladies. Will she be able to convey her true feelings for him?


After the long fight of Inuyasha and his friends had, the whole village has been more peaceful than before. Though, there are still demons lurking around, it was much more manageable than they had it in Naraku's presence. Sango and Miroku have been doing well as parents. They never fail to shower their children with love and care. Kagome is getting used to with her new found home together with Inuyasha. Kohaku is still doing his trainings in becoming a strong demon slayer.

Everyone has been living peacefully except for Rin, who is currently sitting near the window, conemplating on something she's bothered to. She remembered the conversation that Kaede and Sesshomaru had yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_"I'm glad that you never fail to pay her a visit Sesshomaru." Kaede praised Sesshomaru who is standing right outside the door with his expressionless face._

_"Don't misnterpret his actions. Lord Sesshomaru is just bored that's why he-" Master Jaken was not able to finish his sentence as he was punched hardly by Sesshomaru. _

_"Sesshomaru, if you don't mind, may I ask you something?" Kaede seriously said. Sesshomaru looked at her, giving her the look of 'go ahead,ask me'._

_"I was wondering if you have any desire of finding yourself a woman to live the rest of your life?" That question shook Rin who just woke up. She didn't understand why she just kept herself silent as she waited for Sesshomaru to answer Kaede's question._

_"What do you mean? Why should I concern myself with such foolish thing?" Sesshomaru responded with a cold voice. Ah, that cold tone of his voice which Rin has been used to but somehow brought melody in her ear. _

_"Everyone's been leading a good life. Just like you, Inuyasha used to be so cold and not interested with feelings and relationships. But look at him now, he's doing great with Kagome. How about you? Don't you want the same thing? Even finding a woman of the same level as you?" Kaede continued asking. She's right. Could Sesshomaru not want to have a family life of his own? Naraku's gone. There's no sacred jewel as well. Somehow, he has not anymore thought of killing Inuyasha. All he's been doing was wandering around and treating Rin as if he was her father. Is that what he's been referring himself to in Rin's life?_

_"Oh! If that's what you're concern of Kaede, Lord Sesshomaru's mother has been introducing him to various ladies of his level. In anyway, he don't seem fit to love a mere mortal! Ouch!" Again, Sesshomaru punched Jaken on his head creating two lumps already. _

_"I see. I hope you will find yourself a more suitable woman. Pay Rin a visit again next time. Hopefully, she won't be alseep when that time comes. She's been a hardworking assistant of mine." Kaede said casually with a little smile on her face._

_Sesshomaru turned around, indicating he's leaving. Master Jaken followed Sesshomaru._

**End of Flashback...**

Rin continued to stare at the window. She don't understand why after hearing Master Jaken's revelation about Sesshomaru dating a woman, her heart began to feel something painful. Must it be because she's been too attached to Sesshomaru and the mere thought of him forming his own family will leave her behind? Or...has she been feeling something she least expects it to be? Is this...love?

Rin shrug off her thoughts. She can't be bothered by something as this one. Sesshomaru has been so kind to her ever since she was brought to life for the second time. And it is true that even if she falls in love with him, he will never look at her as a woman especially the fact that she's a mortal. Sesshomaru may have been a little open to humans but she knew that he's not the type who is willing to befriend mortals. After all, he's a full pledge demon.

As days pass by, she noticed that Sesshomaru hasn't been paying her a visit. Only Master Jaken, bringing her some kimonos as a gift from Sesshomaru. She's not seen him for alsmost a month. She remembers then the conversation that Kaede and Sesshomaru had.

On the day Master Jaken came, Rin thanked him for the kimono that Sesshomaru gave. She took the chance of asking him about Sesshomaru.

"Say, Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru is with the demon lady that his mother introduced to him. I think he's planning on starting a family of his own. Oh, Lord Sesshomaru...What will become of me if he marries that demon lady!" Master Jaken shed fountain of tears in a comical way but Rin's tears were surely different with Master Jaken's. She turned around so Master Jaken won't notice.

"I'll be going now Rin." Master Jaken rode Aun and away they fled. Rin held on the kimono tightly and let the tears flow down her face. All the memories that she shared with Seeshomaru came in and that brought more tears for her. She's realized now what her true feelings are for Sesshomaru.

"I'm inlove with Lord Ssshomaru..." she covered her mouth as she realized her love for the demon who had been there protecting her amidst the stoic and coldness he has for humans. She wa slucky enough that Sesshomaru has been soft on her evr since she was a child. Now that she's grown into a full pledge woman, she knew that what she feels for him is no longer a childish feelings she had before.

Am I going to give up? She thought to herself. No- I must convey my feelings for Lord Sesshomaru.

That day onwards, Rin became more motivated to impress Sesshomaru. She also started to change a bit. Her hairstyle. She took that little knot on the top side of her hair and just let all of her down. Right when Sesshomaru has finally visited her after amonth, Rin took the chance of putting some red tints on her lips so she can look more of a grown up woman.

"Sesshomaru, you came. Didn't expect that you'd be here. Haven't seen you in a while now." Kaede cheerfully said as she was carrying a basket of fruits on her way home.

"I'll be passing by Kagome and Inuyasha. Rin is probably at home, making some tea."

"making tea? When did she learn making tea over medicinal herbs?" Seshsomaru asked. He never thought of Rin making some tea because what he knows about Rin is that she's a cheerful child who loves learning things that are more practical than just what is expected for woman as a wife.

Sesshomaru walked towards Kaede's house. He was about to call Rin when the door suddenly opened. He was surprised to see Rin wearing the kimono he gave with her hair brushed perfectly and her lips colored in red. She also looked flustered as she noticed him looking at her in surprise. Is she still the same child she took in years ago?

"Rin! What's that on your face? You look diiferent." Even Master Jaken is in awe seeing Rin differently.

"Come in Lord Sesshomaru." she said in a soft voice. She's acting lady like now.

They came in and sat on the floor. Rin took something in the little kitchen and brought out the herb tea she just made. This same thing continued for weeks. Sesshomaru noticed Rin's sudden change. She's acting more like a grown up woman who is ready to become a wife.

Wait- Is Rin thinking of getting married now? He thought to himself. On the other hand, Rin is getting giddy as she thinks that Sesshomaru's een visiting her almost everyday and that she sometimes catches him looking at her.

Is he falling inlove with me now? She smiled at that thought. She's now awaiting Sesshomaru's vist and he did really came. They were enjoying the food she prepared when suddenly, Sesshomaru noticed a vase of flowers beside her.

"Who gave you those flowers?" He blurted out unexpectedly.

"Ah, these? Kohaku gave it to me yesterday. He said that-" Rin didn't finish her statement when Sesshomaruinterrupted.

"I see. Is Kohaku visiting you always too?" he asked...

"Ahm, some other time. When he's free. He passes by before going to his sisters." Rin casually answered. It's a first for her to have noticed Sesshomaru opening up a topic and asking her with stuffs she believes are not interesting for Sesshomaru.

"I see the reason why you changed suddenly. Turning yourself into a grown up woman. I approved."

What is he saying? Rin looked at Sesshomaru with a question. What does he mean he approves?

"Wow! So Rin is finally thinking of marrying now? With Kohaku. Lord Sesshomaru is pleased to know that you have finally chosen the path of living with mortals. Kohaku is a good match for you too, Rin." Master Jaken said.

"Wait ...actually..." Rin was going to confess but she failed when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Humans marrying a human seems more appropriate. I have nothing to concern myself with you anymore Rin. We're leaving Jaken." Sesshomaru stood up. His voice was much more colder and his face was more expressionless.

"I'm happy for you Rin. But you should not marry before Lord Sesshomaru's wedding. You should let him marry first."

Tha's it. After hearing Master Jaken's words. Rin felt a hot liquid forming in her eyes. Her visions started to look blur. She's about to cry. This is much more painfu. Considering the efforts of turning herself into a dignified and more suitable woman has become just an illusion she created for herself.

'Humans marrying a human seems more appropriate'

'I'm happy for you Rin. But you should not marry before Lord Sesshomaru's wedding. You should let him marry first.'

All have sink in. And she could no longer pretend that she's not hurt. Before Sesshomaru and Master Jaken could leave, Rin stood up and decided to end her misery by telling him what she have always wanted her to tell.

"You're right, Lord Sesshomaru..." her voice was a little shaky. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her.

"What are you saying,Rin?" he asked.

"I have been putting some efforts of becoming a grown up lady. Letting the one I love most realize that I'm no longer a child. I'm no longer the little Rin who always follows him, looked at him and admire him from a distance..."

"Rin! You're becoming more disrespectful to Lord Sesshomaru..." Master Jaken scolded her but he was taken aback when Rin sshouted at him.

"Shut Up,Master Jaken! I'm not done yet!" This time, Rin showed her crying face. It made Sesshomaru's eyebros creased.

"I put my hopes up because Kagome is happy living with Inuyasha even though he has the blood of a demon within him! I thought, if I could just also let this full pledged idiot demon noticed my feelings for him and somehow return back my feelings would make me no less different with Kagome and Inuyasha. But I can see it clearly now. I understand! I'm giving up...because I know..." she continued to cry...

"...I can never be more suitable for you, Sesshomaru!"she said softly and ran away as fast as she can.

For the first time, Rin called Sesshomaru with no honorifics. It left Master Jaken dumbfounded while Sesshomaru's brows continued to meet and his fist tightened. For a minute, he stood frozen at Rin's confession.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Won't you follow Rin? She's headed to the forest. She might get lost if she runs without thinking!" Master Jaken flinched. Even if he deny it or not, he cares truly for Rin like a grandpa.

"Shut Up Jaken. Don't tell me what to do. Let her be..." Sesshomaru turned away and walked much faster. This time, Master Jaken had a feeling he need not follow Sesshomaru. He believes that even after the confession Rin made, he will still protect her and find her. Although, he's feelings for that child is a little vague.

Rin ran as fast as she could ignoring the thorns that have wounded her face. As she ran, she also tried remembering the moments she had with Sesshomaru. Now, she knows that after her confession, everything will change between her and Sesshomaru.

"He has more reasons now in leaving me" she said to herself. After a long run, she got exhausted and decided to sit near the river.

"This was the same river when we saved Kagura." Ah, Kagura. The woman who, may have also been stoic and cold like Sesshomaru but her feelings did not conceal much especially in her last breath. Sesshomaru followed the scent of her blood and watched her die. He knew how she felt for her.

"He must have developed feelings for Kagura because he even dared to follow her and watch her die. Maybe, Lord Sesshomaru is interested to full pledged demons than humans." she's becoming more pessimistic.

"Help! Help!" a child's cry. Rin heard a child's cry not far from where she was. She followed the voice and found the boy hardly swimming on the river. The boy got stucked in a very big stone and held on to it.

"Hold on! I'll help you!" she looked for something and saw a very long stick. She stood right at the tree and wrapped hr hands in the tree's trunk while trying to reach the stick to the boy. Successfully, the boy was able to grab it. When he held on Rin's hand, Rin slipped over the moist part of the ground. She quickly pulled the boy in the ground but fell down the river herself. The current was dangerously fast. She gasped for air. But she couldn't find her voice to scream for help.

Lord Sesshomaru. She screamed in her thoughts.

Is this my end point? Am I going to die now for the last time? Well, what else am I going to live for? I can no longer look Lord Sesshomaru in his eyes. Not...anymore!

She was drowning and weak but the image of Lord Sesshomaru flashed and suddenly she felt a hand wrapped around her waist.

"Rin..." it was the last thing she heard before she totally lost her consciousness.

She opened her eyes to the warmth of the fire glistening and the fluffy pillow where her head is currently resting. A blurry white figure was becoming clear and later on, she saw those pair of eyes with color tinted in its lids looking straight at her. The Expressionless face of Lord Sesshomaru seemed to have turned into a relief.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she tried to stand up but her strenghth left her when all of a sudden, Sesshomaru hugged her tighlty.

"This is why I don't like humans." Sesshomaru said hinting an angry tone.

"...You're so fragile..." he continued...still angry..

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I won't do it..." Rin responded quickly but was left dumbfounded when Sesshomaru said the last thing that made her heart flutter.

"...It makes me worry everytime you are in danger."

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin began crying in silence as she returned back the hug given by the only man who has always been there in her shadows. The man who brought her back to life several times. The man who is always giving everyone the cold look. The man who does not like warmth, love and all other human feelings. The man..who is now giving her the warmest hug he had never done to anyone.

"Rin..." he once again called her name.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she responded in her sweetest voice.

"Stay with me for eternity..." he said and sealed her with a kiss.


End file.
